


A Missed Opportunity

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cute, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red doesn't regret a thing.</p><p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days challenge. Day One was A Missed Opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missed Opportunity

     The tips of mountains are generally very cold, and Mt. Silver was no exception. Cold winds swirled around, sending flurries of snowflakes everywhere. Sharp icicles gleamed in the depths of caves. It snowed every day. Despite all of this, Red really liked the view from the mountain, the way the clouds looked as they floated below. And even though the way he was dressed was anything but warm, he had Charizard to keep the cave cozy and dry.

~

     Whenever Green came over to visit and try and persuade Red to come back down, he would always feel the tiniest bit warmer inside. He liked Green's visits a lot and even though Green cursed the cold and wore multiple layers of insulating clothing on each trip, as well as having to abandon the gym for a while, it seemed like Green liked them too.

     They had many conversations, some of them friendly, some consisting of one-sided arguing. Whatever they were doing, though, they always avoided the topic of Champions. It was like someone had drawn an invisible line they wouldn't cross. It brought back too many memories of their rivalry, Red being optimistic like he never is now and Green effortlessly shooting him down. Some days when Green was gone, Red would sit near the edge of the mountain and gaze at the stars above and finger the half of a Pokéball he secretly kept in his pocket. Pikachu would come out and curl up next to him and they would both just stare, wondering when everything went wrong, and how it all became right again.

~

     Green visited again a couple of days ago, and Red is beginning to notice a feeling long after his absence. It aches. It's the kind of ache that resonates deep within the bones and the chest, building up gradually until it feels like you're overflowing. He hasn't felt this since... the first day he spent up on the mountain.

     He goes out to stargaze that night.

~

     He missed Green, but he tries not to let it show in his face. When Green hugs him, however, he can't help the blush that shows up on his face. Green doesn't seem to notice, and he gives a small sigh in relief.

~

     They crossed that invisible line yesterday.

     They had been training together and Red was running and jumping around when he slipped on a patch of solid ice. His forehead crashed against the ground, and Green was immediately there to help him up. They had haphazardly made their way back to the cave, where Green bandaged up his head and told him to rest, leaving to get some more ice for an ice pack. Red reached down into his pocket for the Pokéball and grasped nothing. Anxiously, he stood and went outside, reasoning it must have fallen out when he fell.

     The weather had been getting more and more severe, buffeting winds and raging snowflakes falling, signaling the start of a blizzard. Green walked back to the cave and found Red missing. Panicked, he rushed back outside to find him. Red was still looking for his Pokéball, squinting through the snow.

     "Red!" Green's voice cut through the howling winds. "Red!" He caught up with Red and tugged at his arm, pleading for him to get back inside, but Red stubbornly refused, continuing his search.

     A flash of red caught his eye. His fingers numb, he dug under the snow, and brushed against something smooth and round. He grasped the Pokéball half in his hand and Green stared at it for a moment. Then he pulled Red closer, their lips touching for just a fraction of a second. Stunned, Red allowed himself to be dragged back to the cave, Green covering him with blankets and ordering/pleading for him to not go outside again.

     They talked after. It was a one of their general discussions, discussing Pokémon and their general abilities. Then Green crossed the line. He talked about their childhood. He regretted destroying Red's dreams and missed him up until the day he got up the courage to go up Mt. Silver to visit. He asked if Red ever regretted not taking the chance to be Champion.

     Red didn't need to think. "No," he said. "What's done is done."

     He was unprepared when Green leaned forward and kissed him again.

~

     They've got issues they need to work out, just like any couple. But whenever Red takes Green out to stargaze at his favorite spot, hands entwined around a completed Pokéball, Pikachu and Eevee curled up beside them, Red knows he doesn't regret a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I just checked the 12 Days challenge page and they changed the prompts! So I've been writing for the 2014 prompts all this time... Oh well.


End file.
